


Broken Boys and Shooting Stars

by TheBrightPlaces



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Cielois - Freeform, Feels, First Crush, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse, alois has a HUGE crush, ciel is moody, hannah is the best mom ever, it's adorable, lots of fluff as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightPlaces/pseuds/TheBrightPlaces
Summary: With an unspeakable past and heavy baggage, Alois Trancy starts the school year with high hopes. He’s the star of the upcoming school play, a role he’s been practicing for all summer break. He finally has a stable home life and the world finally starts filling with color again.That is, until an upcoming trial threatens to drag him back down into the dark place he’d just crawled his way out of. A chance meeting in the rain turns into a friendship and perhaps something more, with a moody boy that’s just as messed up as him.(I suck at descriptions, lol. Sorry it sounds so lame!!)(I also posted this on Wattpad, so if you see it there, that's me! It's under the user ILoveFancyTrancy and my sister helped me make a really awesome cover picture for it, so you should go check that out!)
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Broken Boys and Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh please ignore the messed up formatting! And any spelling errors!
> 
> I hope everyone is in character at least a little bit, lol. It's been ages since I've written my baby boys.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!

The silence in the room was a crushing weight. All eyes were on him, which was usually something Alois Trancy liked. Loved, even. He loved attention and being the center of it was something he sought out regularly. But not like this. Not under these circumstances.  
Alois was in a stuffy black suit Hannah had bought him and he was just about to sweat right through it. This was so unlike him. This slip in control and composure. The man at the desk started up talking again, his voice squeaky like a rusted door. He was fat and greasy and his beady eyes that made Alois’ blood turn to an icy slush. Hannah reached over and put a manicured hand on his arm, and that was enough to snap him out of it.  
“Fuck no!” Alois burst out, causing two things to happen simultaneously and at a rapid fire speed. First, the fat man at the desk, Mr. Decker or Pecker or whatever-the-fuck, flinched at the sudden exclamation, his tubby hand smacking into his coffee cup. At the same time, Hannah stood, her eyes narrowing in and her mouth open, in a way Alois knew to mean he was about to get a talking to.  
“Fuck no, Pecker, you can’t make me go up there and talk. I’m not doing it. It’s been and year and it’s over.” Alois bulldozed on, not giving Hannah the chance to freak out over his ‘vulgar choice of language’, as she called it.  
The spilled coffee instantly soaked the papers on Pecker’s desk, causing the man to go into a scramble. Alois smiled and hoped those were the only copies of his file that existed. He knew how unlikely it was, but with how incompetent the lawyer in front of him was, he wouldn’t doubt it. Incompetent was the only word to describe someone who would make Alois take the stand and do things he didn’t want to. There was no way it was happening. No way at all. A fat 0 chance.  
“I’m so sorry, Mr. Decker.” Hannah said, giving Alois a serious side eye as she grabbed handfuls of tissue and helped the lawyer dab the papers.  
As the two of them busied themselves with brown soaked legal documents, Alois stood and left, ignoring Hannah’s exhausted voice telling him to please come back. The blonde boy loosened the baby blue tie to his suit and walked down the carpeted hall. He took the path he had memorized all the way out into the parking lot. He didn’t even realize he had started running until he burst out of the glass double doors and gulped in the cold, rainy air.  
Alois squeezed his eyes shut and caught his breath. He backed up against the brick exterior of the building and blocked the previous hour and a half from his mind. It didn’t happen and it wasn’t going to happen, so it didn’t do any good to think about it. Hannah wasn’t going to make him take the stand. She was strict and a pain in the ass at times, but she cared, she really did. She’d taken him in over a year ago, a traumatized 13 year old with wild eyes and a tendency to sneak out at night. She gave him structure and food and make he do chores and when he woke screaming in terror, she was there in a heartbeat. She knew not to hold him close during those dark hours. She knew to just sit and hold his hand. Stroke his hair. Wake up and tease him about the upcoming school play over Frosted Flakes like it all never happened. She cared about him, maybe even loved him, so there was no way she’d make him do that. It would be worse that dumping him into a tank of bloodthirsty sharks.  
A tank with one shark. One with touchy hands and sticky smiles.  
Alois snapped his eyes open at the sound of thunder. The rain was getting harder and the clouds where grey and black swirls in the sky. The parking lot of the small law office was packed, but even then he could spot Hannah’s purple Beetle. He considered running to it, the hell with the rain, and hide in the car until Hannah got done apologizing for his ‘vulgar choice of language.’ Back Hannah had locked the car, she always did, so that plan was quickly shot down.  
It was only when he turned to sit on the curb did he noticed he wasn’t alone.  
A boy around his age was already sitting on the curb. He had hair as dark as the thunderheads above and eyes the color of deep end of the ocean. He was currently kicking at a donut that was on the ground, slightly out of the protection of the overhead awning, getting soaked and speckled with parking lot rocks.  
“Most civilized people use their hands to eat with.” Alois quipped, cracking a smile. He meant it as a joke, but the boy hit him with a glare so hard he might as well have been right back in Pecker’s office with Hannah staring him down.  
The boy continued to kick the soggy donut.  
“Really? I thought the used forks.” He retorted, his voice bored and sharp.  
“I’ll keep that in might next time I have soup.”  
Alois smile brightly as the boy stared him down, as if he wanted to burn holes through him.  
“Like you’d know about civilized people, anyway. Your tie isn’t tied properly and you’re wearing cheap supermarket shoes with a suit.” Moody boy said.  
Now it was Alois’ turn to glare. He glanced down at the ugly brown loafers him and Hannah had scowled the store for, on hands and knees.  
“I have skinny feet, okay?” Alois said defensively, kicking a pebble at the stormy eyed boy. “It’s ridiculously hard to find good shoes in my size.” He then saw the other boy’s shoes and smiled.  
“At least I don’t have toddler shoes. What size are you, eh? “Bout a 2?”  
“You’d love to know what size I am.”  
Alois’ eyes went wide and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing. A bright, sunny sound and cut through the pounding rain. Usually he was the with appropriately timed dick jokes. It was his specialty, really. Teachers hated him and jocks slapped his back, repeating his jokes through giggles for days.  
Seemed like this boy knew his stuff.  
Moody boy went back to looking at the ground, kicking his pebble donut, and having the blankest most uninterested face Alois had ever seen.  
“I guess you are pretty civilized. Feet and cutlery are always hot topics for conversation.” Alois said cooly, leaning against the wall. The boy didn’t answer and Alois sighed, flicking his eyes to the glass doors. A couple was walking down the carpeted hallway, passed the water fountains and toward the parking lot. The man looked like a taller, older version of the moody boy and the woman had honey gold hair and a ton of jewelry.  
Moody boy saw them too and stood with a sigh. Alois then noticed he was wearing a suit, too, and a bloody good one. Tailored and pressed and his tie neatly (and correctly) tied.  
“I’m Alois.” Alois blurted out, quickly before the boy’s parents made it outside. The boy merely stared at him.  
“Congratulations. Have a donut.”  
The donut was kicked Alois’ way as the couple fumbled with a red umbrella and emerged into the rainy day.  
“You ready, sweetheart?” The woman asked, running her fingers through the boy’s dark locks. He nodded and they headed off in the direction of a sleek black Rolls Royce. The boy didn’t look back once, and Alois’ smile fell. He watched them drive off and slid down the wall, putting his elbows on his knees. Without the distracting banter, his mind started to swing back to the reason why he was in a monkey suit at 8 am on a Saturday and why Pecker now had caffeinated documents. As if on cue, Hannah exited the building, looking around the parking lot until her eyes landed on him by the curb. She sighed and took a seat next to the boy. The rain showed no sign of letting up and they’d left the house in such a hurry that neither had thought to grab an umbrella.  
“Alois, you need to go back in there and apologize for your vulgar choice o-”  
“-of language, yeah, yeah, I know.”  
Hannah reached up and brushed his pale blonde bangs out of his eyes. They were quiet for a beat. Alois looked over at her and was hit with a pang of guilt. She looked exhausted. No amount of makeup could hide the deep purple bags under her eyes. Alois knew he shouldn’t have caused such a scene, but he wasn’t about to go back and apologize. There was no way he was going to testify. As much as it killed him to see Hannah so worn out and sad. She tugged at his his bangs.  
“If you so much as suggest a haircut, I’ll hurl myself into oncoming traffic.” Alois joked, his usual goofy grin pulling at his lips.  
Hannah raised her eyebrows and nodded in approval.  
“Sounds like a plan.” She deadpanned. Half a second later she was smiling and shaking her head and Alois beamed.  
As the rain hammered away, Hannah rambled on about her jerk wad of a boss. She worked as a maid at the guy’s big fancy house up in East London and hated every minute of it. The guy, Claude, was seriously OCD and everything in his house had to be completely spotless and turned to a 40 degree angle and he turned as red as a tomato if Hannah ever as much as breathed wrong on a piece of his precious china. She was actively looking for another gig, but the pay brought her back time and time again. The guy was loaded and Hannah was just about the only human alive on earth with a big enough heart to still manage to feel sorry for the guy. He didn’t have any family and spent all his time going to art galleries and collecting 19th century cups and plates. Alois didn't care about any of that. If he ever saw the guy, he vowed he’d call him a wanker and deliver a swift right hook to his nose. Which was why Hannah went to great lengths to make sure the two never crossed paths.  
As Hannah talked about Claude’s latest annoyance (giving her a red faced, neck bulging lecture about how fragile his new delivery was after Hannah accidentally bumped one of the boxes) and Alois explained to her how to rectify the situation (“Just sling the plates at him like Frisbees and watch him cry!), the rain started to let up slowly but surely.  
They loaded into the purple Beetle and stopped at for a burger and milkshake at the diner. They talked about school and the play Alois was going to star in and trying to decide if their new neighbor was a guy or a girl. The mystery person had just moved in yesterday and had long, long red hair and a high pitched voice, but Hannah was still leaning towards the existence of a dick. They laughed and talked and Alois stole slurps of Hannah’s strawberry milkshake and they didn’t talk about Pecker or the trial or him taking the stand. It didn’t come up once and, for that, Alois was eternally grateful.


End file.
